of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri Nakagawa
One of the people included in the Battle of Aokigahara, she was the taction of the team, dealing with intercepting communications of their enemies. After the Fall of the Order, she became part of the Japanese Intelligence Agency, along Dano. As of 2023, she is placed into a comatose after being mortallly wounded by a Japanese Order Remnant Soldier. Background An orphan at birth, she never knew her parents, having to live at an orphange. Due to her quiet nature, she was often made fun of by the other kids, which will evetually cause her to runaway from the orphange at the age of 10. She then decided that the best way was to rebel against the Order, to show that she was more capable than the kids that she left in the orphanage, infiltrating Order facilities to hack the computers. She was unnatural at them, then six years since she started her version of guerilla warfare, the "origin" occured to her, giving her powers. Yuri didn't even know, eventually teaming up with Dano and his sister Rika, helping him take care of her. In the Battle of Aokigahara her powers bloomed, giving her the ability to hack the communications of the enemy to help them set up their defenses, in which she helped cut down the troops that came into the forest. Post-Dark Times Cause of Comatose Personality She is secretive in nature, which made her the perfect candidate for being in the Japanese Intelligence once it was created. Although this, she is very friendly, mostly having a smile on her face. She only cares about finishing the goal given to her and will achieve through any means. Relationships *'Dano Nagato' *'Rika Nagato- '''The Relationship between them is something akin to a Mother-Daughter relationship, as she was practically substituted her own mother. Grew into a Older Sister-Little Sister relationship when adopted by Hiro. *'Hiro Tamaru ' *'Takashi Naoi' *'Anisha Hinata' Powers/Abilities *'Information Transferal'''- The user transfers information into another person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconnaissance missions or tests, since the user can send information regarding miscellaneous data, they can transfer even images and symbols to the person. The user can help others with answering questions and even in undercover operations, possessing knowledge of certain people. The user can help his allies navigate where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that the user can transfer also includes the knowledge of certain superpowers and secrets to techniques. *'Mental Shield'- The user is immune to any and all mental intrusion. This includes defense against psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, as well as illusions and deception. Mind readers only “hear” static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating those shielded. Only activates when the classified information in her head are in danger of being compromised, other than that, people can read her thoughts. *'Hacker Intuition'- The user knows instinctively how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. The user can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid them in various situations. *'Interface Creation'- User can create a personal digital interface and manipulate the data via interactions with the computer hologram. *'Energy Blast Bullet Hell'- The user can summon a stream of endless waves (ranging from thousands to millions) of energy blasts, around their target to bombard them from all sides with no hope of escape. Users most likely have a complex strategy and pattern to confuse their opponent and limit their movement. Can use it three times continuously before falling unconscious. Trivia *Appearance is based off Shuri Kurosaki from As''ura Cryin.'' Category:Supers Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Canon Character Category:Unfinished Pages